escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Harper
Celine "Honey" Sophia Harper, nicknamed The Record Producer, escaped the masquerade ball hosted in the late Charlie Glitter's mansion, trapped in the 1960s. She later returned as a trainee markswoman for the Against Evil Allegiance and served as one of the helpers during Jordan Carpenter's mission to save the town of Salem, until her alleged death during the events of Silent Night. Throughout her experience in the night, she developed a relationship with fellow guest Monica Castillo, with the pair kissing before Monica's death at the hands of the volcano. She also developed a close friendship with fellow guests Silvano Lupo, Arthur Rove, Jordan Winchester, and Carson Huntington. Afterwards, she developed a father-daughter relationship with her mentor Caspian Hunt and a bond with guest Alexander Boucher. Profile In her twenties, Celine has brown hair, later tied up during Drama Queen, along with icy blue eyes. Contrasting her blue eyes, she wears a deep red lipstick and golden earrings, along with dark red nail polish. She also dons a red dress which falls to just underneath her knees, a vinyl record necklace (which she gave to Jordan during Mind Blown), and a golden signet ring on her finger. She also donned a faux fur scarf at the beginning of the night, which she later lost during the events. Following Monica's death in Child's Play, she uses Monica's pocket knife to defend herself. During Golden Boy, Soldier Toy, she created several makeshift weapons, including daggers from her shoes and a whip from the metal chain of her bag. Celine is known to be joyous, ditzy, but with a heart of gold. Initially, Celine was frightened, uncooperative, and argumentative as the night started, but after seeing people die, and her friendship with Monica started to blossom, Celine became more confident, courageous, and generous, often being there to help pick someone up who is feeling low. It is also known that Celine is determined and won't back down from her journey to become a record producer. Background Hailing from a small town in Oregon, Celine grew up with her mother, Teresa, and her father, Leon, who were often out on business trips leaving Celine with her grandmother. She would often spend time in the fields with her dog, Mitzie, who sadly passed away when she was four. When Celine was five, her parents left on a business trip, and then didn't return to pick her up. After hearing no word from them, Celine assumed they left her, causing her to have a fear of loneliness and abandonment. Celine then was forced to live with grandmother, who often quarrelled prompting Celine to find solace in the mountains surrounding the town. She would often spend weekends up there camping, climbing trees, making fires, etc. and would enjoy each moment. When her grandmother fell sick, Celine cared for her despite their differences until the moment her grandmother passed. Now alone, Celine then moved to New York with big dreams to become a record producer. Not knowing where to start, she chased up different contacts but was rejected each time, but she didn't stop going. Having a love for singing, she started singing in old bars, working her way up to restaurants, cabarets, and then even her own gig. But singing wasn't her chosen career, and as she gained a name for herself, she was able to start up her own company despite her young age with help from a trust fund her parents established. Now with a glowing reputation, artists approached Celine to produce their songs, which she did, eventually becoming who she is now. Though, with her fame, came good and bad sides. After her wealth increased, Celine noticed more people wanting to become friends with her. At first she welcomed this, setting up parties for them, buying them expensive gifts, and so on, even helping them to establish a name for themselves in the industry. Unfortunately, these friends took advantage of her good nature, and once she had given them lots, they cut connections with her. Now not knowing who to trust, Celine started to disconnect from most people, and put up a façade, never really being genuine out of fear of being hurt. This led her to lead a lonely few years of solitude. On the day of the party, she received an invitation to party. She accepted, not knowing the danger that awaited... Role Season 2 Only Time Will Tell Celine was first introduced as she stepped out of a blackened limousine and threw her keys to the driver. Known as The Record Producer, Celine started off as enthusiastic, bubbly, and clumsy, with her naivety often getting the best of her. It is known that when chaos first started erupting inside the walls of Charlie Glitter's manor, she believed it was all a fake set up for the guests to enjoy. Tick-It then sorted Celine, Silvano Lupo, Jayce Foster, and Arthur Rove to the kitchen challenge where they had to pop balloons in order to solve the puzzle. At the time, she didn't help, and then decided to make a comment believing Tick-It's reasoning to place a woman in the kitchen as a sexist, despite Jayce's disapproval. At the end of the episode, Celine, trying to cling to a sense of safety and normality, still refused to believe what was happening was real. Never-Ending Nightmare The second episode picked up as the scream of a girl was heard resounding through the lounge. Scared and still refusing to admit it was real, Celine questioned why everyone was so desperate to help save the little girl as she believed she was just an actor, angering Mason DuBray. She then helped find a few pillows and place them down on the bed, but then cut her hand upon the broken glass challenge, which Arthur helped bandage up. They eventually found the girl, despite Celine's confusion over why everything was so urgent, and the guests were tasked with choosing two to face the death challenge, where only one would survive. The guests then regrouped back at the lobby as Celine started to realize what was going on was true, but still refused to admit it to herself. Then, Celine started arguing with many of the other guests, including Mason and Jayce, due to her not helping throughout the episode and believing everything was a joke. Celine started fighting back, but after a while started tearing up, where she was comforted by Monica Castillo, who helped her regain her composure and starting their friendship. The cards then chose Silvano and Angelica Macerno as the death challenge competitors, where Silvano reigned victorious and Angelica died, snapping Celine out of her state of disbelief. The guests were then confronted by a series of explosions as the episode ended. Mind Blown The episode picked up as the guests were faced with a series of explosions set out by an explosive cupid monster. During the episode, Celine had a new found urge to help, but find her self unable to at certain points. She watched on as Jayce, Arthur, and Jordan Carpenter defused the bombs from the first challenge, but did help the group by shooting down a target in the monster's workshop. Celine's friendship with Monica also blossomed during this episode as they become very close and formed a good pair. When it was announced that two would be chosen by vote, Celine was panicked, prompting Monica to calm her down. Eventually, Celine was chosen alongside Carson Huntington and told to pick a helper. Celine then picked her friend, Monica, while Carson picked Mason to help him. The pair were then strapped into electric chairs and hope seemed to start disappearing for Celine as Mason raced ahead. Celine then comforted Monica and told her it was okay as she'd had a ball, but in a shocking turn of events, Jordan ended up killed in Celine's place as he was crushed by the machine. Clearly remorseful, Celine knelt down and mourned Jordan, along with comforting Silvano, before they headed back to the lounge and placed the skull down. Face Those Feared After placing the next skull down, the guests were faced with a boggart who showed them their worst fears, with Celine's personal fear being loneliness and being on her own. The boggart then snatches Colin Argent away from the rest of the group. The guests reluctantly agree to rescue Colin and Spencer Ashworth, a man who fled from the boggart, begins researching how to defeat it. After matching up obituaries and gaining access to the boggart's chamber, the guests were all cursed and forced to face their fears in the fear chamber. Celine, reluctantly, entered the chamber second and prepared to face her fear of loneliness. She then saw her friends abusing her, with one punching her in the stomach, laughing and mocking her all the while before leaving. Celine then passed her fear test as she didn't crack, keeping composed and Monica being the thought that showed her she wasn't alone. Then, Monica entered the chamber and failed, sending her name into the voting pile. Celine consoled Monica afterwards and comforted her, telling her she didn't let her down. Celine also opened up about her parents who left her when she was young, with that being the reason for her fear of loneliness. Charlie was then killed in this episode, giving them the next skull. Drama Queen Following the next skull being placed down, the guests were faced against an army of soldiers dressed in red armour, with Celine personally finding them attractive. After joking around for a while, the guests were then transported to a Medieval kingdom to recover the next skull. The guests are first forced into an archery challenge, which Celine narrowly passed, before being faced with an eating challenge. Next was a horse race which, due to Celine spending a lot of time at her lodge in the mountains, Celine passed quickly and got the hang of. Following this, the guests (bar Colin) were told to joust for their lives and avoid death. Celine continually cheered Monica on as she battled, before being faced against Jennifer Morgan. Celine was first knocked off her horse by Jennifer and was sent into the losers group. Celine was then faced against Mason and, after a fire was lit inside her, knocked him off his horse. She was then faced against Carson and beat him too, however cutting her knee upon landing. Thankfully, both Carson and Colin were allowed to live, allowing them to get the next skull without bloodshed. The group were then led to a train station, where a ghostly train resided, ready to depart. Train of Thought Upon embarking the ghostly train, they were led by the conductor to a grisly murder scene, with a woman and a man with their throats slit, including their young son. Celine then started tearing up and knelt down to mourn the bodies, similarly to how she did for Jordan, and vowed that they would find the killers and avenge the fallen family. Due to her newfound determination, Carson inquired as to why Celine desperately wanted to solve the crime, prompting Celine to confess that she always worried that her parents had been murdered and that she wouldn't rest until it was solved. Celine and Monica then departed the group to speak to the conductor in the locomotive. Celine then suggested the pair try flirting with the conductor to get him to confess information, prompting the pair to attempt to seduce the conductor. After receiving a potential suspect's name, they left the conductor and interrogated the suspect. As Meera and the conductor were proven guilty of the crime, the guests were told to choose one of the guests to die or Spencer would be killed. Celine and Monica then shared a heart-to-heart on the scene where Celine wished Monica had always been there since her parents disappeared. Colin was then chosen to be killed and the guests fled the train, where they were confronted by the Toymaker. Celine, with a newfound spirit, then shouted that the Toymaker was twisted as the episode ended. Child's Play After the skull was placed down and the guests confronted by the wizard, they were led to the wizard's realm to do battle. After being told to abide by the rules, Celine, Arthur, Carson, and Monica first versed Jayce, Jennifer, Silvano, and Mason in a tug of war challenge. Celine's group came out victorious before they were faced with a capture the flag game. Celine hid her flag in her brassiere and helped find other flags, before their team (now with Silvano and Jennifer) won. The guests were then faced with a board game challenge, where Celine was forced into doing a body shot and pouring ice water on herself with Monica. Celine then finished third out of the guests. After everyone was complete, the guests came across a volcano and were given a message. One of them must be sacrificed into the volcano to claim the next skull. After a while of voting, much to Celine's heartbreak, Monica's name was called. Monica then kissed Celine as the pair confessed their feelings for each other. Celine then desperately pleaded with Monica and tried to flee with her, but it was too late when Monica was hit by a bolt of fire, ending her life. Devastated, Celine fell to the floor clutching the skull and Monica's pocket knife. She then shared a hug with Silvano and Arthur, still grieving over Monica's death. Back in the dining room, Celine mourned Monica and clutched her pocket knife. As she did so, she remembered Monica's final words that Celine was strong, and would get stronger day by day. Keeping her words in mind, Celine vowed to keep fighting, to keep moving on, and to make Monica proud. Now vowing to live for Monica, Celine remembered Monica and placed down the skull. The guests were then faced with a handsome soldier who broke into the lounge before bullets started whizzing in the air above them. Golden Boy, Soldier Toy While the bullets whizzed above them, Celine set to work crafting makeshift weapons out of her possessions. Using Monica's pocket knife, she sharpened her stilettos and used her bag's chain as a makeshift whip. The enemy soldiers were then vanquished as Celine suggested the guests loot some weapons from them just in case. Celine, Jayce, and Mason then headed to the chapel to search for Callum Charleston's, the soldier, briefcase. Celine successfully solved puzzles in the chapel and the group discovered they were in the wrong place, prompting them to go back to the infirmary. Celine then arrived in the infirmary and searched around, first starting in first aid kits. After Jayce discovered what they needed, they found a chute leading to an unknown location. Celine then grabbed one of the first aid kits and went down the chute after Carson. The group then discovered the bunker and the general's body as Celine started respectfully searching the pockets. Afterwards, the group then faced off enemy soldiers before being told to vote. In a shock turn of events, Jayce and Mason were chosen to fight. Jayce then won the challenge and chose to kill himself, sparing Mason's life. The group then recovered the next skull and placed it down. Playtime's Over After the skull was placed down, Edward started panicking and crying, before a sinister laugh echoed around the guests. The group were then faced with Regina Ashridge, a madwoman who wanted revenge against Edward and his family. The group argued with her, before Celine was eventually able to reason with the woman not to hurt them. One by one, the guests were led to the Everglade Estate, featured in Season 1, now run-down. After some back-and-forth with Jennifer, the guests arrived in the bedroom. After discovering a few clues, including a skeleton in the closet, Celine (with Arthur's help) removed a floorboard and uncovered further bones. A determined Celine, who wanted to identity the victims to give them back their humanity, and Silvano then elected to investigate the mad scientist's laboratory in order to find a list of all the known victims. After the pair bonded and promised to be there for one another, they recovered the list, alongside a tombstone about Edward's brother. Celine then spoke to Edward reassuringly and discovered that Edward's father killed his brother, Lukis. After Celine helped identity the victims and patch an injured Spencer up, they voted. Celine voted Mason due to his troublesome nature. Jennifer and Mason then went to a challenge of riddles, but in a cruel twist of fate, both Jennifer and Mason were killed alongside Regina. After the team recovered from the blow, Celine passed the skull to Carson for him to place down, the group then discovering they had the power to revive a fallen guest. In the lounge A Sinking Feeling After Carson placed down the skull and the group decided who to revive (with them settling on Jordan), Jordan entered the lounge in a daze. They then explained the events of the night to an unsettled Jordan, before the group discovered they had to head to a lighthouse. Celine then had the idea of using the miniature lighthouse's guiding light and the group eventually headed a different realm. The guests then were tasked with locating a series of keys needed to unlock the lighthouse. After Celine found a few, she looked inside the mailbox, only to find cigarettes. Believing them to be a clue, she pocketed them and the guests entered the lighthouse. A while later, they were confronted by the saboteur of the lighthouse who wanted a ship to crash. Celine then reasoned with the man and they discovered they had to restore the lighthouse to save the ship and claim the next skull. After helping with repairs, and finding the key to the parts room in an ashtray thanks to her suspicion over the cigarettes, the guests had to vote. They then agreed to vote themselves. Celine and Arthur were then chosen to fight the challenge. Jordan then elected to volunteer for a shocked Celine, and Silvano volunteered for Arthur. The group then awaited the results nervously and were ecstatic when both Jordan and Silvano survived. With not a second to waste, the final five restored the lighthouse and saved the ship, before returning to the lounge with the skull. Back in the lounge, the skull was placed down, prompting Spencer to receive major pain and collapse onto the floor. A confused Celine, alongside the group, tried to help Spencer but his eyes were discoloured. The ghost of Jordan Carpenter then revealed himself and admitted that Spencer had chosen to allow him to use his body as a vessel, in order to help the group defeat the Toymaker. Jordan then told the five remaining guests that in order to defeat the Toymaker and return home, they'd need to hunt down the ghosts of his past. That's the Spirit! Following the shock reveal that Spencer was Jordan Carpenter, the guests recovered and came to terms with the truth. After Jordan detailed what they needed to do, he disappeared, and Spencer took over again. The guests then organized a séance to speak to the ghost of the Toymaker's past and Celine recovered the ashes needed with the help of Silvano. After Celine placed down the ash and the other placed down the other ingredients, they began the séance. They then discovered that the Toymaker was in fact Lukis del Lobo, Edward's brother, whose spirit had been turned into something darker. Celine communicated with Lukis and the group were then directed to the top floor of the attic to continue. They were then tasked with retrieving the missing toys and returning them to Edward's cupboard. After Celine helped find two, they were told they'd have to split up and retrieve the soldier from the town and the train from the station. Celine, Jordan, and Spencer arrived at the fountain where they were told to make a choice of who would enter their name into the voting pile. Jordan then volunteered, despite Celine's wishes, and they retrieved the soldier. After placing the final two toys into the cupboard, Arthur read a scroll informing them they would need to vote two people in. The guests voted themselves, with Silvano and Jordan being the chosen, however, Arthur then volunteered for Jordan. The guests then watched the duo challenge and Arthur succeeded, prompting Jordan to start disintegrating. Celine then shouted that she loved Jordan before he crumbled to dust. After they mourned the final death, they retrieved the final skull. The guests then agreed to place the skull down together and did so, shortly before the Toymaker rushed in with an army of clowns. The Toymaker then menacingly confronted the guests, who each had their own rebuttal, before they were told to flee. As Tom and Edward were forced to leave the night, the remaining four then fled into the darkness of the night... Toying With Your Feelings After the night... Season 3 Spoken Ill of the Dead Pins and Needles Head Hunt Voting History Challenges entered in *Mind Blown - Survived Trivia *Celine is one of four guests to develop a romantic relationship with another guest, the others being Miranda Valentine, Luke Mathieu, and Monica Castillo. **Additionally, her "ship" name with Monica is known as Celica. *Celine was originally introduced as a filler character, intended to die early. However, this changed and Celine eventually went on to escape. *Celine is one of the characters to reach the final five of Season 2. **Celine is one of the characters to escape the night. *Celine is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the show. Episode appearances Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Guests of Season 2 Category:Characters of Season 3 Category:Against Evil Allegiance members Category:Survivors Category:Helpers